Helping Kendall
by A. Martin
Summary: The name says it all: A new bunch of one shots about helping Kendall. Of course written for our boy. :) Instructions inside! Send your requests!


**Hey again guys!**

**I know what you're thinking... I should update my other stories. I know I have to, but right now I came back to college today and I can't update at least on weekends. I could have updated but my laptop wasn't working too well at the beggining of Winter break and it couldn't get fixed until yesterday. I've been working on my one shot with another computer and I had writer's block too. Oh yeah, what a wonderful break! -.-**

**Anyway, this one is a new series of requests, but this time is about Kendall. Here's the rules:**

**1\. It could be all bromances with Kendall (Kames, Kogan and Kenlos)**

**2\. It could be also with any other character of the show.**

**3\. I just write friendship and family. So don't make me write anything I don't want to (slash, smut, mpreg) or ready for (romance)**

**4\. You can request with my character Ally if you want.**

**5\. Request in a review or PM wherever you want, as many as you can. :)**

**Okay guys, and once again, I can't leave this autor note without a story so I'm posting again my one shot "You Can Come To Me" as an example about the challenge. So request away!**

* * *

Staring at the ceiling and letting out a deep breath, Kendall laid on his back in his bed. It was almost four in the morning and everyone was asleep, but he couldn't. Usually he likes to stay awake for at least half an hour more until he finally falls asleep.

But this night is different from other nights.

In this particular night, Kendall felt like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. He just wanted to fall apart right then and there, because he felt like he had lost all hope and faith.

And he sorta already did. His lovely green eyes looked already red-rimmed and wet with unshed tears, and his body slightly shaking under the blankets.

So many things happened in the past few days, one by one were supposedly to be good news but it somewhat turned into something wrong.

First Jo said she does not feel the same towards him anymore and she needed to take a break to think about it, after the fight they had about the kissing scene she had with Jett.

The day after at school, he received his grades but they were nothing good at all. He tried so hard in not to tell his mom, but unfortunately she found out and it didn't end it very well.

And as if this were nothing more, Gustavo could not get more annoying with his singing and dancing, this time yelling at him during practice in front of his friends.

Kendall shifted from his bed to lay down again, this time on his right side and snuggling into the furry blankets, trying his best in not to do so much noise.

The bad thing about this is that he had feeling like this for almost three days now and he doesn't know what to do anymore. He felt completely lost, not knowing which way to turn, or what path to take in life.

But the worst of all, he felt like nobody dared to ask him what is wrong, like nobody cares about him. Maybe was because they felt like they do not want to intrude in his feelings and thoughts.

But someone has been waiting for the right time to make it and that someone was Logan Mitchell.

The 16-year-old boy was waiting for everyone to be quiet to talk with Kendall. Maybe he was the genius one of the band, but when it comes to that type of problems he can just sit there and try to help him as much as he can.

He watched as his best friend lay on his bed, as his breath sounded elaborated for too much crying in the last fifteen minutes and as his body shifted with his back facing him again.

Kendall and Logan have been friends since third grade and when it comes to their friendship, Kendall always found himself being the comforter. He was always the one who looks after Logan when he felt like his life was crumbling down.

But sometimes, there were those nights in which he just felt like he needed to be comforted. Nights in which he just wanted to shut the world out and have someone hold him in their arms, and right now... he just needed Logan to be with him.

Logan let out a deep breath and put away his blankets and started walking to Kendall's bed. Once in bed, he laid down next to him and started to rub his hack with his left hand "Kindle?" Logan asked cautiously.

Kendall didn't say anything but he turned around in his bed, this time facing him with tears in his now teary green eyes. Logan's heart broke at the sight and started to stroke his short bangs.

When he finished Kendall let out a choked sob and lean into Logan, burying his face in his chest. Logan just sighed and wrapped his arms around Kendall, pulling him close to him like a teddy bear.

Logan wasn't surprised about his best friend broke down like that. He has seen him in that state a few times, but it still made him feel bad for him and just want him to be happy again.

He just wanted to take the pain away from whatever it was making him sad.

"What's wrong buddy? You had been like this for two days. You know you can tell me anything" he said, practically blurting what he thought for a long time.

"I can't take it anymore" he sobbed still with his face in his shirt and his hands forming small fists grabbing it "Everything is stressing me out and my mom just made everything worse" he added.

_"Now is getting somewhere"_ Logan thought "What is stressing you out and what did Mama Knight said?" he asked, right now shocked and wondering what the heck Mama Knight did to his brother.

Kendall told him everything what happened, starting from Jo and finishing with his mom getting mad at him for his grades. Logan listened all the time and when he finished, he threw his arms once again around him putting his hand in the back of Kendall's neck, letting his best friend cry once again in his chest.

This time Logan started to rub his back tenderly, and placing a brotherly kiss on top of his head. That seemed to calm him down a bit.

When he finally calmed down, Kendall pull away from Logan's body and looked away in shame, the brunette looked at him confused "What's wrong?" he asked.

Kendall sighed "I didn't want you see me like this, but I don't know what to do anymore. I'm sorry for being such a baby" he said.

"That's not true. Kendall, everything what happened wasn't your fault" Logan said, but Kendall shook his head.

Logan didn't know what to do, until he got an idea and he got up from Kendall's bed to bring his laptop. Kendall looked at him "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just listen to this song" he said as he searched for the song and started playing:

_"When you're on your own, Drowning alone, And you need a rope that can pull you in, Someone will throw it"_ the song played and Kendall just nodded.

_"And when you're afraid, that you're gonna break, And you need a way to feel strong again, Someone will know it"_. Logan looked how his friend listened that part, with teary eyes.

_"And even when it hurts the most, Try to have a little hope, That someone's gonna be there when you don't, When you don't"_. Logan wrapped an arm around him in thar part.

_"If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder; If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile; If you wanna fly, I will be your sky; Anything you need, that's what I'll be"_ During that part Kendall leaned into Logan's shoulder again, letting a few tears fall.

_"If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder; If you wanna run, I'll be your road; If you want a friend, doesn't matter when; Anything you need, that's what I'll be; You can come to me"_. And for the first time in two days... Kendall smiled, a geniuely one though the tears which are still falling from his pale cheeks.

_"You can come to me, Yeah"_ When the song finished, Kendall wrapped his own arms around Logan and hugged him tightly, while the brunette wrapped his other arm around his waist, pulling him close.

They stayed quiet for some minutes, until Logan spoke "Kendall, listen. What happened is not your fault and don't tell me it is because it's not" he said and heard a chuckle from his chest.

"As the song said, you can always come to me if something is wrong. No matter how sad or embarrassed is the situation, I'll be here for you forever and always" Logan ranted.

Kendall looked up at his friend "Thank you Logan" he said and yawned "I wouldn't know what to do without you" he said, with a tiny smile in his face.

Logan smiled again "Anytime Kenny" he said and saw the blonde dozen off "Maybe we should go to sleep and tomorrow I can help you better" he added.

"Okay" Kendall said. Logan was about to get up but he grabbed his wrist "Would you like to sleep with me?" he asked with a childish tone.

Logan laughed with that "Of course" he said and put his laptop in the nightstand to crawl into bed next to Kendall.

Kendall wrapped his arms once again around Logan and snuggled into his chest. Logan did the same "Goodnight Kenny" he said and placed a brotherly kiss in his forehead.

"Goodnight Logie" the blonde said, his eyes already closed "I love you" he said.

Logan pull him close "I love you too" he said before fall himself asleep with his little brother in his arms.

* * *

**Well, you know the rules so request now in a review and I'll write it in the same order as it came. Go guys!**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
